The purpose of this multicenter efficacy and tolerability study is to exami the efficacy and tolerability of therapy with Proscar (finasteride) in patients ith moderate to severe symptomatic benign prostatic hyperplasia. Approximately ,400 men will be enrolled in this study at approximately 100 centers.